


smile at me (not the camera)

by dainty_lion



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cussing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, fanboy jaehyun is me tbh, since I'm humorous af as usual, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainty_lion/pseuds/dainty_lion
Summary: Chanyeol becomes Byun Baekhyun's camera man.





	1. change of plans

Chanyeol has a plan, like, a legit one, with steps and a title and everything.

**Chanyeol's Plan For A Bright Future**

**1.** Get a degree in photography.

 **2.** Celebrate with his friends and a bucket (or three) of fried chicken after completing step one.

~~**3.** Have a job that pays well.~~

**3.** Have a job that he loves which involves photography and pays well. 

_It's only three simple steps. No biggie, right?_

 

_\---_

 

"A'ight that's a good take guys! Let's wrap it up." 

Chanyeol had  _had_  a plan, but it failed. He only managed to get steps one and two done. Well,  _at least_  there was still an opportunity for him to operate a camera, but that's about it. 

It was tough in the real world, a world that was too harsh and too cruel for a freshly-graduated boy to handle. Chanyeol realised that not anyone would want him just because he has a degree; nature photography wasn't a job that was currently in demand right now; and unless he ignores that  _grand plan_  of his, he was going to remain a broke-ass bitch.

Chanyeol was currently a camera operator -- or more commonly known as, the cameraman, and to be fucking honest, his job sucks ass. It was the suckiest job in the history of sucky jobs. What Chanyeol wanted was to photograph nature -- plants, animals, weather occurrences, not  _boring_  human beings. But he simply couldn't refuse this offer when he was struggling way too hard to make ends meet, that even his next meal seemed like a pretty dull prospect. At least now with  _this_  sucky job, he could afford to pay for his rent and for a decent meal -- a decent meal with fresh food and not one of those instant shit that he's had enough of. 

Today has been a long day and while packing the equipments up, a voice suddenly called for Chanyeol.

 _What the fuck is it now? Can't they spot a busy man when they see one?_  

Unclenching his jaw and managing a forced smile, Chanyeol looked up to find his producer looking at him. 

"Yes Mr Choi?" 

"I've got good news for you." 

"What is--"

Mr Choi interrupted Chanyeol before he could talk so the latter just clamped his mouth shut instead.

"I've been pretty impressed with you, Park Chanyeol. You learn things really fast and the crew also said that you're really friendly with the cast members."

Chanyeol opted to just nod along silently with a smile instead of opening his mouth again. 

"So there's going to be this new reality show about a new rookie idol and I'm appointing you to be his personal cameraman." 

_Wow he's gonna be filming yet another human being. What good news._

"Why me?" Chanyeol demanded, before realising that he sounded kinda rude and so he added a smile.

"I mean, there must be more experienced--" 

"Because you're good at what you do despite your young age, and this is a really good opportunity for you to gain that experience--"

Mr Choi stopped talking when he noticed Chanyeol's skeptical expression. 

"Alright fine, I'll be frank with you. Nobody else wants to take on the job as this rookie's personal cameraman because he has a reputation of being a little... unfriendly."

 _And there goes the bomb_. 

Before Chanyeol could say anything, Mr Choi hastily spoke up again. 

"And since you get along so well with everyone, you'll be the perfect person. Plus he's about the same age as you, so there's a higher probability of you guys making friends, right?" 

"But--"

"You don't have a choice, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol must have looked like he was about to punch the fuck out of old Mr Choi because the older quickly added: "I'll give you a pay raise." 

Mr Choi then left after telling Chanyeol to give him a response by tomorrow. 

That night, Chanyeol called his friends out for a drink because one, he needed advice and two, he desperately needed people to talk to, people who wouldn't ruin his life (intentionally, that is) like what Choi that motherfucker just did. 

"For fuck's sake, Yeol, you should just suck it up and stop complaining like a child." Sehun deadpanned, and casually took a sip of his cocktail like he didn't just betray Chanyeol's feelings.

Chanyeol then turned to Junmyeon for consolation, since the older has always been the kind and comforting and motherly one--

"I'm afraid I'm with Sehun this time," Junmyeon gave a sympathetic smile before glaring at the youngest of the three. "Although I would have said it in a more sensible way." 

"Why sugarcoat." 

" _Sehun_."

Chanyeol let out a dejected sigh before downing his beer. 

"Let's be real here, Yeol." Sehun spoke up again, his tone a little less harsh this time. "You'll be meeting horrible people all the time, so it's better to start getting use to it. I mean, have you seen the editor I'm working for? That fucking asshole--"

"Language, Sehun." Junmyeon interrupted with a stern look and Sehun made a face but obeyed anyway.

"Fine. That  _butt cheek on a stick--_ " Sehun paused to look at Junmyeon for approval and he continued when the older merely rolled his eyes with an uncontrollable smile. "--ruins my life on a daily basis, I swear to God. But look, I'm still alive and kicking and sitting here right now giving you life advice." 

"Yeah Yeol. At least he isn't being a complete idiot and he's giving you a raise." Junmyeon nodded. 

Chanyeol supposes that his friends were right, there were horrid people everywhere and that reminded him of the main reason he wanted to photograph nature in the first place -- the serenity of it and the lack of human contact. 

 

\---

 

"I'll do it."

Chanyeol went to tell his producer after they were done with work for that day, and Mr Choi broke into a grin.

"Now that's a smart decision! We'll start filming that show in a week so in the meantime, you can try to prepare yourself or something."

_Prepare himself for what? He didn't even know who that rookie was!_

"Who's the rookie anyway?" Chanyeol asked tentatively.

"I can't remember his name." Mr Choi frowned as he tried recalling and it looked like he was using up all of his brain energy judging by the exaggerated scrunching of his face. "Was it Bun something? Bun Bak-- that doesn't even make any sense." The producer shook his head in the end and just shuffled away.

Chanyeol felt himself breaking into a grin.  _What kind of a name was Bun Bak?_

After showering, out of boredom and curiosity, Chanyeol tried searching for the name  _Bun Bak,_ and just as he'd expected, there was no such person. But thank God for technology, Google suggested him an alternative name --  _did you mean Byun Baekhyun?_ With a shrug, Chanyeol clicked on that name instead. He has been quite busy these few months trying to keep himself alive and  _not_  die of starvation to even bother staying relevant, so he knew nothing about who was the hottest idol or rookie or whatnot nowadays. 

Chanyeol's lips formed an involuntary shape of the letter "O" when he finally saw who Byun Baekhyun was -- yet another pretty boy who wears too much eyeliner and flashy stage outfits. Chanyeol felt a sudden tinge of annoyance, looking at Byun Baekhyun staring back at him all seductively while biting his nail. 

"What are you lookin' at? Never seen a guy who hates his job before?" 

Chanyeol bets Byun Baekhyun loves life, he could probably get anything he wanted just by the snap of his fingers, and judging by his surge in popularity, everyone (not Chanyeol though) would probably kill to kiss the very ground he walks on.

He bets  _Byun Baekhyun's Plan For A Bright Future_  has succeeded with flying colours, unlike his own.

 

\---

 

Today was the last day of filming with the current cast members and although Chanyeol didn't like his job all that much, he has still managed to make friends while he was at it, and once again, he was sad to have to part with his new-found friends. 

"It has been really fun working with you, Chanyeol hyung." Jaehyun shot him a sad smile during their farewell dinner, and Chanyeol ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Me too, Jaehyun-ah."

"I'm gonna miss you, hyung." Taeil sniffed as he clung onto Jaehyun's bicep, his cheeks red from all the liquor he has been drinking. 

"I'm not Chanyeol hyung, you idiot."

"Don't leave me Chanyeol hyung!" Taeil cried out and held Jaehyun in an even tighter grip, and everyone burst out laughing at his silly, drunken act.

"I won't leave you, Taeil-ah." Chanyeol reached over to pat his head and Taeil nodded with a satisfied smile.

"So who will you be working with next, hyung?" Jaehyun asked after everyone has quieten down and Taeil was fast aslept beside him. 

"Byun Baekhyun, I think."

Chanyeol didn't miss the way Jaehyun's eyes widened at this.

"Why? Is he really  _that_  bad?" Chanyeol frowned.

"I don't really know him personally but I'm a big fan of him. You're so lucky, hyung." Jaehyun sighed dreamily as he stared into space. 

"Why are you such a big fan? Have you ever interacted with him?" 

"Are you  _seriously_  asking me why, hyung?" Jaehyun deadpanned and shook his head with a sigh when Chanyeol just continued looking at him blankly. "Well, I've never really interacted with him but I watch his videos  _all the damn time_  and he has such a fucking amazing voice! And he looks so cool when he dances and I just can't. I want to, but I can't."

"Can't  _what_?" Chanyeol shot the younger an incredulous look and Jaehyun just clicked his tongue with a snap of his fingers. 

"You wouldn't understand, hyung."

"Then make me understand--"

"Oh my God! I just remembered, one time, one fucking time, I actually bumped into Baekhyun at one of those music shows, and he smiled at me. Okay well, not actually  _at_  me but at my group but still! I'm part of the group so whatevs. And I almost  _dieded_ right there and then. His eye smile is so precious I literally cannot, I swear to God." 

Chanyeol could only manage to gape at Jaehyun right now, because he has never seen this side of Jaehyun before. This, crazy, fanatic, wild -- _and has he mentioned crazy? --_ side of the boy was a first for Chanyeol. Jaehyun was usually so quiet and shy, although a little cheeky at times but never so crazy, and Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

_Was Byun Baekhyun really that amazing?_

 

_\---_

 

Was this what Choi meant when he asked Chanyeol to "prepare himself"? Because if Chanyeol thought that Byun Baekhyun looked breathtaking on the screen of his laptop, he was obviously not done "preparing himself" yet. Byun Baekhyun looked  _ethereal_ in person and Chanyeol couldn't find it in himself to look away. 

While everyone was busy fussing over  _Byun Beautiful_ , Chanyeol just stood there, behind his tripod stand, in awe. All the annoyance Chanyeol had felt towards the other just magically distinguished the second he saw him in real life, and to make matters worse, Chanyeol has only saw like one or two (or fifty-three) pictures of Byun Baekhyun in eyeliner and preposterous stage outfits, yet now he was merely dressed in a plain white sweater and jeans, and his face was bare like a baby's bottom. And no, Chanyeol was not okay.  _The dude looked so soft and fluffy in that outfit and that face that Chanyeol literally can't. Like, he wants to, but he can't._

Ahh. So this was what Jaehyun had meant. 

For once, Chanyeol was grateful for that huge-ass camera because he could hide his probably-red-as-fuck face behind it, and remain out of Byun Baekhyun's sight because who knows what dumb shit Chanyeol might do, and embarrassing himself in front of Byun Baekhyun was the last thing he wanted.

When  _Bomb Baekhyun_  (he really has got to stop with all these ridiculous names) was at last safely out of Chanyeol's sight, then did he finally got a grip on himself and started setting up the rest of his equipment, but there was no controlling of the trembling of his hands as his heartbeat remained erratic for the next two minutes. 

 

\---


	2. squidward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol steals Baekhyun's snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter naming. And summaries.

"Hello! My name is Byun Baekhyun and I'm really excited to be on this show, since this is my very first reality show, it's a really huge honor for me." 

Baekhyun smiled and looked straight towards Chanye-- _his camera_ , and the latter tried his best to maintain a neutral expression, and not let out a (manly) squeal. Byun Baekhyun seemed pretty okay so far, none of his "unfriendliness" was showing yet, but Chanyeol wouldn't know for sure since he hasn't even spoken a word with the other. 

"Ahh. My ideal type?" The important question was finally here -- Byun Baekhyun's sexuality. _Now was his chance to find out._ "I like someone who's kind," _Chanyeol's kind._ "Someone who looks nice in a pair of jeans," _Chanyeol's long legs were made for wearing jeans._ "And someone who has a similar personality as me." _Well that, Chanyeol has yet to determine._ "That is all." Baekhyun threw another smile at the camera, and Chanyeol frowned, because the guy didn't use a single pronoun so there's no way of telling which way he swung. 

After about half an hour of Byun Baekhyun introducing himself and talking about his personal talents and stuff, it was finally _Aegyo Time_.

Chanyeol felt himself cringing at the faces that Baekhyun made, but another part of him was enjoying it as well. Chanyeol had to bite his bottom lip in order to prevent himself from giggling aloud and he'd actually bit it so hard that he tasted blood, although he was glad that he wasn't the only one under Byun Baekhyun's spell, because he could hear the crew members behind him squealing as well, especially the _noonas_.

The filming proceeded pretty smoothly and soon, it was time to call it a day. Byun Baekhyun bowed and thanked everyone in the room once the cameras stopped rolling, and by everyone, Chanyeol meant _everyone_. Including him. 

"Thank you for your hard work." Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol and all he could manage was a sheepish smile in return, and then Byun Baekhyun was gone as he went to thank the rest of the crew members. 

_Chanyeol was totally not prepared for that._

 

_\---_

 

That night after he went home, Chanyeol received a text from Jaehyun.

 

 **Jaehyunnie** : hyung how was it working with Baekhyun? 

 **Jaehyunnie** : was he nice?

 **Jaehyunnie** : tell me evERYTHING

 **Yeol** : he seemed okay... we didnt really talk so i dunno

 **Yeol** : i thought he'd be rude cuz of what Mr Choi said about those rumors but he seemed fine

 **Jaehyunnie** : oh they're just jealous mofos 

 **Jaehyunnie** : I CANT WAIT FOR THE SHOW TO AIR

 **Jaehyunnie** : HYUNG U R SO LUCKY 

 **Jaehyunnie** : so are you a fan yet

 

Chanyeol didn't know what to reply to this because as much as he hated to admit it, he did fanboy over Baekhyun a _teeny, weeny bit._ But Jaehyun didn't need to know that.

 

 **Jaehyunnie** : well if hyung's not a fan yet, you should be after watching this

 **Jaehyunnie** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogmo1lAEyUw 

 **Jaehyunnie** : you're welcome

 

Chanyeol clicked on the link out of curiosity and after watching the video, he pretty much felt like he was half a Baekhyun fan already. Turns out, Byun Baekhyun indeed could sing _and_ he even plays the piano. Chanyeol then decided to do some research on Byun Baekhyun -- _purely_ _for work purposes_ , he swears -- since he doesn't really have anything else to do anyway. 

The more Chanyeol researched about Baekhyun, the more he felt attracted to him. Byun Baekhyun was obviously more than just another pretty boy, _contrary to Chanyeol's previous belief_ (now he feels bad for judging without knowing shit), and his stage presence was just amazing. Baekhyun could be all dark and charismatic during an intense dance performance, and be all serene and charming the next moment while singing a ballad.  

Chanyeol ended up binge-watching on Baekhyun videos till 2am before finally turning in. He thinks he's well on his way to becoming a Baekhyun fan, or maybe he already is. 

 

\---

 

The crew members were currently having a dinner gathering in honor of Baekhyun, mainly to "welcome the rookie" and to "dig some secrets from him", according to Mr Choi, and Chanyeol felt slightly disgusted because it seemed kinda despicable in his very honest opinion, but "this is how it is in this industry, boy," Choi merely gave him a patronizing shrug.

Chanyeol _coincidentally_ ended up sitting across Baekhyun, and it was the best seat ever, since it gave him an unblocked view (he bets Jaehyun would kill to be in his place right now) and Chanyeol could look at Baekhyun all he wanted with the excuse of the other being directly across him. 

From Chanyeol's position, he could see every interaction that goes on with Baekhyun. Everyone seemed to be trying extremely hard to get into his good books and there wasn't a single moment that Baekhyun could be left alone in peace. The poor guy couldn't even take a sip of his drink without being interrupted, and Chanyeol felt annoyed merely by witnessing it, so he can't imagine how Baekhyun must be feeling, but it can't be that good because all of Baekhyun's smiles were tight and forced, unlike the one that he gave Chanyeol the other day -- the one where his eyes had smiled along. 

"If you don't mind me asking, how was your life like before all this fame, huh? Got a girlfriend?" Some make-up artist _noona_ was asking, and that was like the third time a question of that nature came up, and Chanyeol didn't miss the deep inhale Baekhyun took.

"Unfortunately," He paused before exhaling deeply. "I do mind."

Baekhyun then stood up abruptly, accidentally shoving someone in the face with his elbow. 

"Thank you all for your," He seemed to have trouble saying the next words. "Warm welcome." 

Everyone fell silent at once, and everyone started buzzing the second Baekhyun left. 

"Oh my God can you believe that guy? He's just a damn rookie and he's already so arrogant!"

"Yeah those rumors about him being disrespectful are most probably true." 

"Stop being salty, Jessica."

Chanyeol hid a smile at that remark before excusing himself to take his leave as well, since the whole reason for this gathering (and Chanyeol being here) was for Baekhyun, and the guy wasn't even here, Chanyeol didn't see any reason to stay, and continue listening to all this shallow and shitty comments about Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol's journey home was spent thinking about Baekhyun, and the incident that had happened just now. Was this what those assholes meant when they called Baekhyun "unfriendly"? If it was, then it is _total_   _bullshit_. Any sane person would lose his temper in a situation like that, and Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun was already trying his best to maintain a smile but those people back there were just continuously testing his patience. 

For the sake of his own peace of mind (and his recent obsession over Byun Baekhyun), the minute Chanyeol reached home, he started searching up on stuff regarding Baekhyun and his apparent "unfriendliness", and quite a few videos came up, but they were all showing the exact same clip, which was Baekhyun shouting at someone who was supposedly his manager. All the videos were of really low quality and were taken from quite a distance away, but the figure and voice of the person shouting were unmistakably Baekhyun's. 

 _But_ Chanyeol has already learnt a valuable lesson the first time around so he wouldn't make the same mistake again. He wouldn't judge Baekhyun so quickly this time, and be like one of those assholes, since the guy _most probably_ had his reasons for doing what he did (Chanyeol really hopes he does). Furthermore he had only just joined the Baekhyun fanclub, he wasn't about to leave it so soon.

 

\---

 

The next day, Baekhyun arrived with a bright smile upon his face and a box of cupcakes in his hands, with his manager in tow.

"Good morning everyone!" He greeted energetically and once he's managed to garner everyone's attention, he proceeded with his words. "I just wanted to apologise for how I behaved last night during the gathering. I just had a bad day and I hope all of you can forgive my actions." Baekhyun placed the cupcakes down on the table with a bow. 

Everyone seemed to be taken aback, but they recovered a second later and wasted no time in reassuring Baekhyun that it was okay and then thanking him for the cupcakes. 

Hiding his face behind the huge-ass camera, Chanyeol rolled his eyes with an indignant huff. _Why does Baekhyun have to apologise? It wasn't his fault!_

But it was most likely in Baekhyun's best interest to not offend the crew members and he was probably forced into doing this by his manager, if the subtle glare Baekhyun threw the other and receiving a small nod in return was of any indication. 

Thanks to Baekhyun's cupcakes, everyone seemed to be completely over yesterday's incident. _These shallow asshats_. 

Much to Chanyeol's delight, filming ended early today and as usual, Baekhyun would go around to thank every single one of the crew members before leaving. 

"Thank you for your hard work."

Baekhyun smiled with a bow and _as usual_ , Chanyeol couldn't resist flashing him a toothy grin. He had already tried his best to _not_ smile so hugely and look like a creeper but Chanyeol just couldn't help himself whenever Baekhyun stands right in front of him with that beautiful smile of his. _Thank you for your hard work too_ , Chanyeol wanted to say, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to function like the way they were supposed to, so Baekhyun left before he could say anything. _Damn it._

Chanyeol then proceeded to pack the equipments up and when he was finally done, he bade farewell to his seniors before leaving. It was now 9pm, and since it was still kinda early, Chanyeol decided to pick up some snacks before heading home. He made his way to the nearby convenience store, since Chanyeol was suddenly craving for some warm, crispy cuttlefish and some beer. He prayed that there were still cuttlefish left because it was usually finished by this timing, and God must have heard his prayers because Chanyeol entered the store only to spot the last cuttlefish, lying there and awaiting his arrival. _Hallelujah._

Chanyeol quickened his footsteps as he sauntered towards his goal and he'd just manage to grab it before another hand extended towards it as well. _In your face, you loser._ However,Chanyeol's smirk faltered the second he saw who the "loser" was. 

"Baek--"

A hand was clamped over his mouth before Chanyeol could say more. 

"Are you trying to blow my cover?" Baekhyun whispered angrily and Chanyeol shook his head vigorously. The shorter then blindly grabbed two packets of chips and a can of beer before thrusting them into Chanyeol's arms and gesturing for him to pay for it. "I'll pay you back later." 

Chanyeol nodded and obediently went to make payment before joining Baekhyun outside the store. 

"Where do you stay?" 

"Just a couple minutes--"

"Let's go to your house." 

Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol along before he could protest, and he wouldn't think that he would even if he wanted to because despite how petite Baekhyun was compared to his own broader stature, Chanyeol still felt kinda intimidated by him, because an angry Baekhyun seemed like a pretty scary Baekhyun. 

Throughout the journey home, all Chanyeol could do was pray that his apartment wasn't a mess and that there wasn't any random underwear of his lying around. _Dear God, I know you've already granted me my cuttlefish but please just help me out again._

Chanyeol opened his door slightly and poked his head in, and he heaved a sigh of relief when his apartment wasn't as messy as he'd thought it would be. This morning must have been one of the few good mornings that he had decided to pick up after himself and Chanyeol made a mental note to do that regularly from now on. 

"Well, this is it." Chanyeol held the door open for Baekhyun to enter first, before shutting it behind him. 

"Finally." The shorter let out a sigh before making himself at home on the floor, much to Chanyeol's surprise. Then he started opening his can of beer and his packets of chips. 

Chanyeol sat on the floor across Baekhyun because it seemed kinda impolite to sit on the couch while his guest was on the floor. Then he started to take small bites of his cuttlefish, while eyeing Baekhyun. 

"Why did you ask to come to my house?" Chanyeol finally plucked up enough courage to ask. 

Baekhyun was in no hurry to answer, he swallowed his chips and took a gulp of his beer before opening his mouth.

"I was hungry, and I wanted to eat with a peace of mind, without having to be mobbed while I was at it."

"I see." Chanyeol nodded before taking another bite of his cuttlefish. 

Baekhyun didn't bother making small talk, the only sound coming from him was the rustling of his chip's wrapper and the small sighs of contentment he lets out whenever he took a mouthful of beer. But the one thing Chanyeol couldn't stand was silence, it made him squirmish and uneasy, so he spoke up again.

"I thought you'd left long ago. Why were you still there?" Chanyeol asked in a meek voice and Baekhyun shook his head with a sigh.

"I did, but I wanted a snack, and my manager had to leave for some shit and the group of teenagers who were in the store wouldn't get out!" Baekhyun growled in frustration. "So for the sake of my physical and mental well-being, I decided to wait till they leave before going in. So after thirty _motherfucking_ minutes I finally went in, only to have my snack stolen away from me." Baekhyun threw a glare in Chanyeol's direction, but it seemed teasing instead of angry.

"Sorry about that." Chanyeol rubbed his nape with an embarrassed smile. "Wanna share?" He extended the cuttlefish towards the other. 

"Nah I'm good. The craving's gone now." Baekhyun gave a nonchalant shrug, before pulling out a fifty from his wallet. "Oh and here's the money for my stuff." 

"Let me get the change--"

"Nah keep it. It's also to thank you for letting me crash here for a while." Baekhyun shot Chanyeol a lopsided smile (that was still handsome, nevertheless).

"Oh. No prob." Chanyeol couldn't help the blush that were steadily creeping onto his cheeks. 

They continued chowing down their respective snacks in a less awkward silence and when Baekhyun was done with his, he just stared at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol has never missed his DSLR so much before. _Fuck._  

Chanyeol then proceeded to stealthily (or so he thought) hide his face behind his half-eaten cuttlefish, only to hear a snort being let out. 

"Are you trying to camouflage behind your cuttlefish or something." Baekhyun asked it in such a blunt manner that Chanyeol cringed inwardly. "I can still see you, y'know."

" _Pfft_... no I wasn't." Chanyeol let out an incredulous laugh before taking a nervous sip of his beer. "What were you staring at anyway?" 

"I'm just trying to remember something..." Baekhyun was staring at his face again and Chanyeol cursed himself for blushing at this trivial gesture. "Oh! You're my cameraman, right?" Baekhyun's face brightened when he finally remembered. 

"Yeah." 

"What's your name?" 

_Holy balony Byun Baekhyun's asking for his name._

"Park Chanyeol."

"Hmm." Baekhyun nodded before getting to his feet. "Well I'd better get going now. Thank you again, Park Chan-- what was it again?" 

"Chanyeol." 

"Ahh it's so difficult to remember." Baekhyun groaned and his expression suddenly turned mischievous. "I'm just gonna call you Squidward." 

"Squid-- why?" Chanyeol's eyes widened at this absurdity. 

"For stealing my cuttlefish." 

"Squidward's a squid, not a cuttle--" _Dumbass._

"They're the same."

"No--"

"Whatevs."

Baekhyun threw him a smirk before closing the door behind him.

 

\---


	3. sunny-side up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun attempts cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a fan of runny yolks.

Chanyeol eyed Baekhyun when he entered the set, and as much as he tried to convince himself to stop overthinking about what Baekhyun did yesterday --  _the guy just needed a place to eat his snacks in peace and you happen to live nearby, that's all --_ Chanyeol still couldn't help but fantasize about Baekhyun actually taking a liking to him. He was half expecting Baekhyun to come and say hi to him or something, but he just went straight to get his make-up done as per usual. And Chanyeol pouted at this, after making sure that his face was _completely_ hidden by the huge-ass camera because he wouldn't be caught dead pouting during working hours. _And_   _Chanyeol was still pretty much a man-child so pouting was quite instinctual of him during such times of disappointment._

Today, Baekhyun had to attempt cooking, mainly because the director thought that it was a good idea for the fans to see the "domestic" side of their idol, and initially Baekhyun kept declining the idea, continuously insisting that he "didn't want to endanger anyone's life" while smiling that _beautiful_ smile of his, but he still agreed to it in the end after multiple reassurances from the director that it would be perfectly fine and it'll just be some simple dishes.

And, truth to be told, Chanyeol kinda really wanted to see the "domestic" side of Baekhyun too.

 

\---

 

"Ahh! Shit!"

"Cut!" The director hollered for the fourth time before taking a deep breath. "Baekhyun-ah, you've got to stop cussing while we're filming." 

"I'm really sorry." Baekhyun apologised at once, but from the slight curl of his lips, Chanyeol guessed that he probably had something more to say although he remained silent in the end. Baekhyun was probably not as sweet and demure as he portrays himself to be, he seemed more like the sassy and loud type to Chanyeol, honestly. 

After the cameras started rolling again, Baekhyun seemed to be able to refrain himself from further cussing but unfortunately, his cooking was still quite -- for lack of a better word -- _disastrous_. Baekhyun was currently trying to make a sunny-side up but the eggs seemed to bear a grudge against him or something, because it kept splattering up, scalding Baekhyun in the process. And to make matters worse, the pan was filled with bits of broken egg shells that Baekhyun had dropped whenever he got scalded. It seemed pretty mean to laugh but Chanyeol couldn't help himself (as usual), as he visualized the introduction of this episode of the reality show. _Disclaimer: No human lives were harmed in the making of this dish._

After an arduous one and a half hour, Baekhyun was finally done with his dish. In order to show it to the audience, Chanyeol had to zoom in to the dish and muffle his barely-contained laughter with a palm clamped over his mouth at the same time. _Hopefully it would go unnoticed_. 

For real though, how could Chanyeol _not_ laugh when this _monstrosity_ of a dish was presented right before his very eyes? Because the egg, even after five attempts, still looked nothing like a sunny-side up. It resembled more like something that someone had trampled on before it got ran over by a truck, judging by how charred and deformed it was. And needless to say, the rest of the dish were in pretty bad condition too.

"Everyone, I'm so sorry," Even Baekhyun _himself_ waslaughing as he looked down at his own dish. "It looks pretty bad but I've already tried my best so I hope you all can forgive me!" Baekhyun was full-on laughing now and Chanyeol felt a sudden surge of affection in his chest. He felt like he would do anything just to see Baekhyun laugh so heartily again. _He would even eat that monstrosity, in a heartbeat_. 

Filming finally ended and Chanyeol was still feeling kinda sour over the fact that Baekhyun still hasn't acknowledged his presence, after the _huge_ favor he did for him yesterday. 

As Chanyeol was (sulkily) packing his equipments up, Baekhyun came up to him with that usual gorgeous smile of his, but Chanyeol didn't feel like smiling back at him today. 

"Thank you for your hard work," _Yeah yeah that same ol' sentence again--_

"Squidward." 

Chanyeol felt himself breaking into a _smowl_ \-- something in between a smile and a scowl because that nickname was just so annoyingly endearing -- as he looked at Baekhyun with huge eyes. 

"Hey..." Chanyeol let out a small whine and Baekhyun only chuckled at him before suddenly looking all stern. _And did he just acted coy towards Byun Baekhyun? Holy shit._

"I saw you laughing at my dish." _Chanyeol_ _'s dead. He's gonna be a dead man._

"Sorry." Chanyeol apologised with a frown while tilting his head down a little, and he saw Baekhyun looking slightly alarmed.

"I'm just kidding!" Baekhyun cried out hurriedly with flailing arms, as if he was worried that Chanyeol might burst into tears any second now. "Now _I_ feel bad, because of you and those sad puppy-eyes of yours." 

Chanyeol broke into his trademark toothy grin at this, and he saw Baekhyun smiling in relief.

"I know, but I'm still sorry for laughing at your dish. It wasn't that bad, actually."  _It was that bad, actually._

"It's okay Squidward, you don't have to make me feel better." Baekhyun let out a boisterous laugh while giving Chanyeol a pat on the shoulder before walking away.  _Oh God. Byun Baekhyun just touched him. With those exquisite fingers of his._

Chanyeol walked home in an extremely good mood that night, his mind constantly replaying that moment. _The_ moment. Although he gotta admit that the nickname still sounded pretty ridiculous and kinda dumb (because Chanyeol still couldn't look past the fact that Squidward wasn't even a cuttlefish), it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. And it also made Chanyeol feel a little more closer to Baekhyun. 

 

\---

 

It has been more than a week since the _Cuttlefish Incident_ and Baekhyun has been calling Chanyeol Squidward ever since, and he pretty much gave up on trying to put a stop to it. But Chanyeol was kinda curious about something.

"Thank you for your hardwork, Squidward." Baekhyun's smile towards Chanyeol seemed wider, as compared to the one he gave to everyone else. 

"Is my name really that difficult to remember?" Chanyeol frowned because he was legitimately curious. _It was just two little words, Chan, Yeol._ And he yearned to hear that name coming from Baekhyun's lips. 

"No, Chanyeol." _His name had never sounded so beautiful_. "It isn't difficult to remember. I just like teasing you." Baekhyun gave a mischievous smile before his face fell. "Does it bother you?" 

"Kinda, Squidward was my second least favorite character. He's so grumpy and he's always so mean to Spongebob and Patrick." 

Baekhyun burst out laughing at this, throwing his head back and all, and Chanyeol let on a shy smile when some of the crew members turned to look at the both of them in curiosity. 

"Who's your least favorite character then?" Baekhyun asked while wiping away his tears of laughter. 

"Mr Krabs." 

Baekhyun released another laugh at that before gazing at Chanyeol with a gentle smile. 

"Well, what do _you_ want me to call you then?" 

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol with a playful sparkle in his eyes, while slightly tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. _Was he overthinking again or was Baekhyun flirting with him?_

"Chanyeol. Just Chanyeol will do." He said with a little stammer and he felt his cheeks igniting again. 

"Alright then, _Chanyeol_." 

 

\---

 

"So how's work been for you?" Junmyeon asked while they were having another one of their drinking sessions. 

"It must be pretty good, judging from the lack of complaints coming from Chanyeol the _man-baby_. Am I right?" Sehun smirked before throwing a peanut into his mouth. _Chanyeol hated when Sehun was right._

"Work's been fine. Nothing much." 

"That idol's name is Byun Baekhyun, right?" Sehun asked with a huge grin and Chanyeol nodded. "I actually watched his show, the reality one that you're currently filming now. He's kinda cute. He cooks worse than me." Sehun chuckled at the thought. 

"Yeah I've been watching it too, because when you have a sucky roommate who controls the TV all the damn time, you just gotta watch whatever _he_ watches." Junmyeon threw Sehun a glare, which melted away immediately when the younger tugged on his arm with a mewl. "Byun Baekhyun seems really talented though. Well, apart from his cooking skills." 

"Hey it wasn't that bad, okay." Chanyeol pouted with a huff. "He put a lot of effort into that." 

Sehun's smile widened into an impish grin as he nudged Junmyeon in the ribs. 

"I think I know the reason behind Chanyeol's recent lack of complaints." 

Junmyeon caught on pretty quickly and he joined in on Sehun's conspiracy.

" _Ooh_ Chanyeol-ah." 

After several minutes of taunting from the two nutchops, Chanyeol finally gave in to their demands.

"Okay fine. I'm officially Baekhyun-trash. I think I'd even eat that dish of his if he told me to."

"Whoa that's true love _right_ there." Sehun smirked and exchanged a delighted high-five with Junmyeon before they shifted their attention back to Chanyeol.

"But is he into guys though?"

"I really have no idea." Chanyeol's shoulders slumped and he was about to say something more but held his tongue. 

"Say it Yeol." _Sehun that fucking mind reader._

"Well, sometimes I feel like Baekhyun's flirting with me. But then again, I might be overthinking..." Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh and Junmyeon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"What if you're _not_ overthinking?" Sehun piped up. "I mean, you may not be as hot as me but you're still _kinda_ okay-looking." 

"Wow you lil' shit, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Chanyeol snickered and Sehun merely gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"Try talking to him more and sound him out. It's been so long since you got laid, ever since Kyungsoo." Junmyeon shook his head and there was a hint of sympathy in his voice. 

"You don't have to remind me." 

 

\---


	4. judo time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol did not sign up for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapter naming and summary writing skills suck, as usual.

Chanyeol has decided to take Junmyeon's advice and talk to Baekhyun more, to try and sound him out but it was almost impossible because the only time they got to interact was when Baekhyun thanked him after the filming ends, and Chanyeol didn't want to hold the guy back because Baekhyun always looked like he badly wanted to get out of there. And the lack of courage was also another problem.

_Yet another failed plan._

 

\---

 

It was Chanyeol's day off and he'd already decided to spend the entire day at home binge-watching his favorite Disney movies (he was still a child at heart okay), after he heads to the convenience store to pick up some snacks. 

But Chanyeol stopped in his tracks when he saw a familiar figure sitting at one of the tables outside the store. And the figure looked up from his coffee at the same moment before giving Chanyeol a small wave. 

_It was Kyungsoo._

The Kyungsoo who had left Chanyeol because he wanted to pursue his passion for Judo, and so he'd left for Brazil, claiming that he wouldn't think that long-distance relationships would last so "why not just end things nicely now". 

Chanyeol was already way over it now though, since it has already been three years since their break-up, while their relationship only lasted for one. But the sight of Kyungsoo still kinda upset Chanyeol, because after all he had _once_ gave his heart to the guy, only to be ditched in return. Nevertheless, Chanyeol still managed to force himself forward and continue walking towards the other. 

"Hey Chanyeol." Kyungsoo smiled that default squishy smile of his and Chanyeol felt a sense of nostalgia. 

"Hey." Chanyeol hoped that his smile wouldn't look too much like a grimace. "When did you come back?" 

"About a week ago." 

"Why did you come back?" As much as he tried, Chanyeol still couldn't hide the slight disdain in his tone. 

"For you." Kyungsoo looked up at him with a straight face and Chanyeol felt his eyes widening in shock and -- to be honest -- horror. Kyungsoo roared with laughter at Chanyeol's expression, while clutching his tummy. "I'm just kidding, dude. You should've seen your face." 

Chanyeol felt himself deflating in relief and he'd only just realized that he has been holding his breath. Chanyeol then pulled a chair out and sat himself down without asking, because this might take a while.

"So _why_ are you back?" 

"I'm only here temporarily, if that's what you're worried about." Kyungsoo chuckled. "I'll be leaving after helping my friend out with something." 

"What is it?" Chanyeol peered at the other in curiosity. 

"He wasn't really clear with the details, just said that he needed help for his show and wanted me to be a Judo instructor for a day." Kyungsoo shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. Chanyeol merely nodded.

"Hey, uh, I gotta run. See you later." Kyungsoo said before rushing off with his coffee cup.

"See you." _Never._

 

\---

 

Today filming ended much earlier than usual and Chanyeol had thought that for _once_ he could finally reach home before 8.30pm to catch his drama. _But nah._

Mr Choi and the director gathered everyone, including Baekhyun, around someone that Chanyeol couldn't really see from where he's standing, so he made his way towards the crowd. 

"Okay! Everyone, for tomorrow's episode, we'll be filming a special segment." The director paused and looked at Baekhyun with a smile. "Our Baekhyun-sshi has mentioned that he has always wanted to learn some Judo," Baekhyun was nodding along with a smile and for once he actually looked interested in what the director was saying. "So I've managed to invite my friend here, who has a black belt in Judo, to be Baekhyun's instructor for tomorrow's episode." 

Chanyeol's jaw dropped when he finally noticed the person standing behind the director and Mr Choi.

"This is Do Kyungsoo, who had specially came all the way from Brazil." The director then stood aside so that he and Baekhyun could shake hands. "He's a national Judo athlete who's currently on his break."  _Chanyeol did not sign up for this shit._

Now it was Kyungsoo's turn to drop his jaw when he'd finally noticed Chanyeol. 

"Chanyeol? You work here?" Kyungsoo sputtered with huge eyes. 

The whole situation was actually kinda hilarious because the both of them had the exact same scandalized reaction and the exact same I-did-not-sign-up-for-this-shit expression. 

"Kinda?" Chanyeol answered with a tilted brow. "And this was the job you were talking about?" 

"Kinda."

"Oh! You guys know each other?" The director was looking at the both of them in amazement. 

"Yeah. Actually we were--"

"We were school mates!" Chanyeol cried out, before glancing at Baekhyun, who was looking at the exchange with a passive expression. 

Kyungsoo looked a little taken aback, but he played along anyway.

"Yeah, we were school mates."

The director just nodded without much interest before continuing with his announcement. Everyone then went to pack up after that and Chanyeol scowled at the time because his drama has already ended. But all his unhappiness dissipated when Baekhyun came up to him. And tonight, Chanyeol was the first to be thanked. He had expected the same old sentence to come out from Baekhyun's mouth but _boi_ , was he in for a surprise. 

"Hey Chanyeol. You alright?" Baekhyun peered down at him when he was crouched by the foot of his tripod. 

"Yeah I'm fine." _Byun Baekhyun had just initiated a conversation with him. Only him. But then again, Chanyeol was like, the only friend that Baekhyun has among the crew members, so he was probably just showing concern for a friend. Oh how he wished he had Sehun's mind-reading skills._

"You and that guy weren't really school mates, were you?" Baekhyun was frowning slightly, and Chanyeol stood up because having to crane his neck up was getting pretty tiring. _This must be how those shorties felt when they had to look up at him_ , Chanyeol thought absentmindedly.

"We were." Chanyeol wasn't lying, it was the truth. That was how he and Kyungsoo had met. But this was Baekhyun he was talking about, his precious little bundle of joy and all things beautiful. Chanyeol didn't feel like keeping anything from him. "And... he was also my ex." 

"Oh. I see." Baekhyun's eyes widened a little before turning downcast, but he plastered another smile onto his face a second later. "Well, I'll leave you to your packing then." He bowed slightly and left, without thanking the rest of the crew members. 

 

\---

 

Chanyeol _sincerely_ hoped that the filming today would progress smoothly so that it would finally be done and over with. He had seen enough of Kyungsoo's face for a lifetime. 

While the crew members were busy setting up and making sure that their equipments were all in good condition and stuff, Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was already ready for filming. He was dressed in a white _Judogi (_ and a t-shirt underneath, sadly, so no skin was exposed), similar to what Kyungsoo was wearing except that his belt was a contrasting white as compared to Kyungsoo's raven-black. 

Since Chanyeol was pretty much done with setting up his own equipments, he proceeded to (shamelessly) spy on Baekhyun through the lens of his camera, while (shamelessly) zooming in to the maximum. _Chanyeol was not sorry, Chanyeol was Baekhyun-trash._

Baekhyun looked like he was burning with determination (and sexiness) as he did his warm-ups under Kyungsoo's guidance, judging from the intensity of his gaze towards the other, so intense that it somewhat resembled anger. 

Kyungsoo started teaching Baekhyun the basics and the latter seemed really serious about this. He picked up the skills really fast (not that Chanyeol would know but that's what it looked like) and he also seemed really enthusiastic about the sparring session he was going to have with Kyungsoo later on. Halfway through the lesson, the both of them were brought to a side for an interview, and since Chanyeol was Baekhyun's cameraman, he got to film it. 

"I feel really honored to be able to impart my Judo skills to Baekhyun-sshi. He's a really smart student. I just hope that his fans wouldn't come after me for sparring with him." Kyungsoo said with a light chuckle and patted Baekhyun's shoulder. _Oh Kyungsoo had better watch out if he dared to hurt Chanyeol's (and the rest of the fans') precious Baekhyun_.

"I also feel really thankful towards Kyungsoo-sshi for coming all the way from Brazil to be my instructor for today. And you guys don't have to worry about Kyungsoo-sshi sparring with me," Baekhyun turned to smile at the other before continuing. "I will defeat him." He raised a tightly-clenched fist in the air with a laugh that seemed somewhat menacing. 

_Finally it was time to spar._

Chanyeol zoomed in on Baekhyun's expression as he and Kyungsoo circled around each other. Baekhyun's jaw was clenched and his fringe had fallen over his piercing eyes _and it was all so hot that Chanyeol could have dieded (or popped a boner) right there on the spot._

Baekhyun made the first move, lunging himself at Kyungsoo so suddenly that the other was totally caught off-guard. He then hooked a leg around one of Kyungsoo's, making him lose his balance before throwing him onto the ground. Baekhyun then pinned Kyungsoo down -- using the _Kese gatame_ that he had just learnt -- for ten seconds, before finally being crowned the winner. 

Baekhyun extended a hand towards Kyungsoo with a huge smile once he realized he had won, and Kyungsoo was still wearing that stunned expression on his face. 

"Whoa Baekhyun-sshi. You were so aggressive." Kyungsoo shook his head in disbelief. "You should just quit being an idol and come join me in Judo." He added jokingly with a small chuckle, and Baekhyun just responded with a polite smile before bowing.

Filming had finally ended and Chanyeol has been waiting for this moment -- the moment when Baekhyun would come up to him to thank him and they can have the usual friendly, little conversation of theirs. 

_But Kyungsoo ruined it._

Baekhyun was actually walking towards Chanyeol but he stopped and headed for another direction when he saw that Kyungsoo was already standing by his side. Chanyeol frowned and he wanted to call out Baekhyun's name but he didn't think they were that close to specially call out for each other yet. So he settled for throwing a dirty look towards Kyungsoo. 

" _Tsk_. Why are you standing here?" Chanyeol demanded.

"Why are you so mad?" Kyungsoo sounded dumbfounded. 

"What do you want?" Chanyeol huffed, ignoring the question.

"I just wanted to ask you something." Kyungsoo pursed his lips before opening his mouth again. "Are you and Byun Baekhyun together or something?"

"No?"

"Huh." 

"Why?" Chanyeol felt his eyes widening so hugely in anticipation that it hurt.

"It's just, he seemed pretty interested in our relationship." 

"What?" 

"Before we started the lesson, he asked who was the one who ended the relationship between us." 

"And?"

"And I said it was me, because of Judo." Kyungsoo said, then he looked thoughtful for a while. "Was that why he was so aggressive towards me?" He added with an amused chuckle.

_Chanyeol kinda hoped that it was._

 

\---

 


	5. Deadpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is Chanyeol's very own Avenger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deadpool isn't an avenger but I like him so

Kyungsoo's words had kept Chanyeol up almost the whole night, so he turned up at work looking pretty much like Zombie #175 from Train to Busan, because he felt like he hasn't catch a wink at all. _Ugh why is work a thing._

After his third cup of coffee, filming eventually wrapped up and Chanyeol felt slightly more energized knowing that it was finally time to get his daily dose of vitamin _Baek_. 

He and Baekhyun had finally went past the _thank-you-for-your-hard-work_ phase, and now they were having actual conversations and it may seem insignificant and trivial to everyone else but to Chanyeol, it was more than he could ever hoped for. 

"You look like a zombie." Baekhyun threw him a sympathetic smile. 

"I _feel_ like a zombie." Chanyeol couldn't resist a yawn and Baekhyun chuckled. It seemed as if anything that Chanyeol did, was funny in Baekhyun's eyes. One time, he bumped his head against the camera in his haste to stand up to talk to Baekhyun, almost causing the DSLR to fall to its death in the process, and instead of freaking out like Chanyeol (and everyone else who witnessed it), Baekhyun merely laughed and knuckled him lightly where he bumped his head. 

_("Ow!" "You're such a klutz." "At least I can cook a sunny-side up." "Hey!")_

"By the way, you'll be passing by the convenience store on your way home, right?" 

"Yeah." 

"Okay." 

Baekhyun nodded with a smile before going to thank everyone else and taking his leave _. Was that supposed to be a secret message of some sort? Was Baekhyun hinting at a rendezvous? No way._

_Yes way._

Chanyeol got the shock of his life when Baekhyun waved to him from where he was standing a distance away from the convenience store, while holding a plastic bag in his other hand. 

"Can I crash at your place again?" 

"Sure." 

The walk home wasn't so silent this time around, and it felt nice, knowing that Baekhyun was comfortable enough to tell Chanyeol about his day. Chanyeol just nodded along with a smile without saying much, contented with just listening to Baekhyun's voice. 

Baekhyun settled himself down on the couch this time and Chanyeol meekly sat beside him, while maintaining a reasonable distance between the both of them.

"I bought extra. For you." Baekhyun thrusted a packet of chips into Chanyeol's hands before ripping his own packet open.

"Thanks." 

With a new-found courage, Chanyeol spoke up. 

"You asked Kyungsoo about my past relationship with him?" 

Baekhyun didn't seem fazed that Chanyeol asked this question so abruptly, he just nodded before breaking into a playful smile.

"What, I can't show some concern towards my very own cameraman?" 

"No! Of course not. I mean, yes you can." Chanyeol felt so easily flustered in front of Baekhyun, the slightest thing could set his cheeks on fire. So he stuffed more chips into his mouth in an attempt to calm himself down. 

"Kyungsoo said it seemed like you were angry with him while sparring." Chanyeol said with a nervous chuckle. 

"I was, actually." Baekhyun said without battling an eyelid and sometimes Chanyeol wonders how can he be so blatantly honest without feeling embarrassed. _Baekkie's got guts, if only Chanyeol had some too._

"Why?" Chanyeol felt his eyes widening.

"He dumped you. Nice, cute, puppy-eyed you. For Judo. I guessed I felt kinda mad on your behalf." Baekhyun shrugged and took a sip of his Cola. 

"So were you like... avenging me or something?" 

"I guess."

 _Baekhyun literally invented the Marvel's Avengers. Baekhyun can be the shield to his Captain America, or the Vanessa to his Deadpool, or--_ then Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was staring at him again.

"You have really nice eyes." 

Chanyeol lost his ability to chew at that second, his mind going blank, which caused him to choke on his chips, and Baekhyun passed him his own can of Cola without hesitation. 

"I'm so sorry." Baekhyun chuckled a little as he rubbed Chanyeol's back, while Chanyeol continued chugging down Baekhyun's half-empty can of Cola. "I didn't mean to freak you out." 

"You didn't." Chanyeol hurriedly said between coughs. "I just had too many chips in my mouth." 

Before Chanyeol could recover from Baekhyun's previous attack, the latter riled him up again. 

"You're really cute, y'know." Baekhyun reached over to give Chanyeol's cheek a light pinch while laughing. "Has anyone told you that? You have such a baby-face." 

"No, and no. I'm twenty-three, for God's sake." 

"Wow I couldn't tell. I'm older than you by a year." Baekhyun was still wearing his face-splitting grin.

After recovering from Baekhyun's multiple attacks, Chanyeol finally dared to ask what he has been curious about for quite a while now. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

"You're already asking me something." Baekhyun gave a teasing smile but nodded anyway.

"I saw a video of you shouting at someone who was apparently your manager. May I ask why?" If Baekhyun were to tell him off right now, Chanyeol would never ask about it ever again. But he didn't, instead just letting out a deep sigh. 

"You must be thinking that I'm such a dick, huh?" 

"No. That's why I'm asking you straight, and not talking about it behind your back." 

Baekhyun looked contemplatively at Chanyeol for a while, before putting another piece of chip into his mouth.

"It's okay if you don't--"

"Nah I will tell you." Baekhyun let on a small smile. "I _want_ to tell you. It's nice to have someone asking me about it anyway, rather than jumping to conclusions by themselves and talking shit behind my back." 

Baekhyun put another chip into his mouth before continuing. "Back then, when I'd just debuted, I really hated my life. I've actually never,  _ever_ thought of becoming an idol, because that means buh-bye privacy, y'know?" 

Chanyeol nodded.

"But my family had ran into some financial problems then, money was urgently needed, so out of desperation, my parents told me to audition to be a singer. And I'd thought, why not? Since I probably wouldn't even make it through. But the bad news was, I did. And then there was that contract from Hell."

Baekhyun paused to take a sip from his can of Cola only to find it empty.

"Sorry I finished it." Chanyeol smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. Where was I? Oh right. That contract paid the debts, but it ruined my life. I had to break up," Chanyeol felt his eyes widening in anticipation.

"With my boyfriend-- why are you looking at me like that?" Baekhyun eyed him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"It's just because," _My wish came true. You're gay! Like me!_ "I'm surprised." 

"Anyway, when you told me that Kyungsoo was your ex, I'm like, wow! Finally another one of our kind." Baekhyun grinned and placed a hand on Chanyeol's thigh, but he took it away before Chanyeol could hyperventilate. 

"But that wasn't the worst thing the company made me do." Baekhyun shook his head and Chanyeol just looked intently at him, silently urging him to continue with his gaze. "They wanted me to hide my sexuality. And _fuck_ was it exhausting acting straight all the time." 

"That sucks." Chanyeol agreed, he understood the pain, since he has been through it before. Now, he's mostly out to all of his close friends and family members.

"So anyway, all this negativity and anger just built up inside of me and my manager just had to pick the wrong timing to pester me, and I just lost it. I mean, I was kinda mad at him too, since he persuaded me into signing it." Baekhyun didn't seem too tense talking about such a personal topic, simultaneously popping chips into his mouth after each sentence. "But things are fine now, I guess. I kinda just suck it up and it doesn't feel as bad now. Still bad, but not as bad-- am I making sense? I don't think I'm making sense-- what are you smiling at?" 

"You're cute too, when you ramble non-stop." Chanyeol grinned with his whole face, with crinkled nose and eyes. 

Baekhyun's eyes widened a little at this and it was Chanyeol's first time seeing the other looking somewhat embarrassed, and it was pretty satisfying to see him lose his usual air of confidence in that moment. 

"Shut up." 

"What, you can call me cute and I can't call you that?" 

"It's disrespectful. I'm your _hyung_." 

"That was a _compliment_."

"Try telling your mum that and see what she does to you." 

Chanyeol conceded defeat at that and Baekhyun broke into a triumphant grin. Then he continued telling Chanyeol about his other stories, to which the younger paid his utmost attention to. 

"You know, that time when you left angrily because the crew wouldn't stop asking you questions on your personal life, I felt really mad for you. Like, you shouldn't have to apologise." Chanyeol folded his arms, blood boiling at the mention of that incident.

"I know, but I didn't really have a choice. 'Image, Baekhyun.' My manager said." Baekhyun gave a nonchalant shrug, then he looked at Chanyeol with a smile. "Thanks." 

"For what?"

"For understanding how I feel, for not being like them." 

Chanyeol's heartbeat became erratic at the way Baekhyun was gazing at him, so he cleared his throat and stuffed more chips into his mouth. 

"No prob. That's nothing. Any non-asshole would feel the same way." 

After the heart-to-heart (well, it seemed pretty heartfelt in Chanyeol's opinion), he turned the TV on because it was time for one of his favorite shows, and to his delight, Baekhyun enjoyed the same type of shows as him. They even laughed about the same stupid jokes, and like the same characters. 

 _Maybe, just maybe, he might just fit Baekhyun's ideal type after all_.

 

\---


	6. bonding over chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol swears he's just kidding.

The both of them fell into some sort of routine after that -- hanging out together, so often that Chanyeol doesn't even feel surprised anymore, although he still couldn't chase away the flutter in his heart every time Baekhyun throws a smile his way. They even tell each other personal stuff now, like Baekhyun telling Chanyeol his dreams and aspirations for the future, and Chanyeol telling Baekhyun how much he wanted to quit his job and pursue his passion in nature photography.

"I don't even have to say it now, you know what I want, right?" Baekhyun smirked while holding up a plastic bag full of snacks.

"Yeah yeah, you freeloader." Chanyeol gave a playful huff.

"Hey! All I'm doing is crashing at your place. It isn't freeloading." Baekhyun pouted with an indignant frown. "Plus I always buy your share of snacks too.." Baekhyun's voice trailed away as he looked down.

"Hey hey hey. I'm just kidding, Baekhyun." Chanyeol crouched down slightly and tilted his head sideways so that he could see Baekhyun's face. "You know that I enjoy spending time with you, right?" Chanyeol felt that that came out a little too close to the truth than he liked, but he didn't bother correcting it since Baekhyun didn't seem to notice.

"I don't believe you." Baekhyun sniffed and rubbed at his nose, still pouting, and Chanyeol couldn't resist the chuckle he let out at this. He could hardly believe that this _sulky pile of adorableness_ was a  _whole_ year older than him. Well, at least Baekhyun allowed him to drop the formalities and just address him by his name. Chanyeol really felt like pulling him close right now and whisper comforting words into his ears, to show that he didn't mean to hurt Baekhyun's feelings. Maybe give him a little kiss on his-- "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Chanyeol shook his head but there was still a huge grin on his face as he looked at Baekhyun.

"Is there something on my face? You'd better spill it--"

"There's nothing. I just thought of," _How lovable you are._ "Something funny." It would be weird to say the truth, wouldn't it? And now that they were finally friends, Chanyeol wasn't about to scare Baekhyun away with his sudden declaration of undying love. "Let's go."

"No." Baekhyun turned his face away from Chanyeol in such a childish manner that he couldn't help breaking into another smile. "I think I should just go home. _My_ home."

"Come on, Baekhyun. I was just kidding." Now it was Chanyeol's turn to pout. 

"Bye Chanyeol." He turned on his heel but Chanyeol held his hand before he could walk away. 

"No! You're coming with me!" Chanyeol cried out and just pulled Baekhyun along, without looking at him, because he couldn't risk Baekhyun seeing his face, which felt like it was on fire. _He was holding Baekhyun's hand. For the first time ever. And Baekhyun let him._

They held hands all the way to Chanyeol's house and he only let go of Baekhyun when they were in his apartment. 

Chanyeol then sat himself down on the ground, before sparing Baekhyun a glance. He didn't look sulky anymore, but his cheeks were a little flushed. _Maybe it's because he was pulling Baekhyun along at too fast a speed just now and he was feeling exhausted._

Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun cleared his throat before sitting down next to him. The atmosphere was suddenly awkward, and way too quiet for Chanyeol's liking. Baekhyun wasn't digging into his snacks immediately like he usually does. Instead he was just staring at them, and glancing at Chanyeol, and looking back at the chips, while chewing on his bottom lip. 

"You gonna pass me the chips or what?" 

Chanyeol finally spoke up after what felt like an hour, but really only a minute had passed. He hoped he sounded normal, and not as tensed as what he actually felt. 

"Oh. Right. Here you go." Baekhyun looked slightly startled before breaking into an embarrassed smile. 

"Thanks." Chanyeol accepted it with his usual cheery smile but Baekhyun was still looking somewhat uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah! I'm good." Baekhyun smiled before stuffing chips into his mouth.

The awkward atmosphere gradually faded away and they started talking again. After a long while, Baekhyun looked a little hesitant before speaking. 

"By the way, just now when you said I was a freeloader--"

Chanyeol let out a groan at this, effectively silencing Baekhyun. 

"I already said I was kidding, Baekhyun. I like it when you come home with me." _Oops. Again, too close to the truth than he'd like._

"Okay." 

Baekhyun shifted his attention back to the TV show but Chanyeol's mind was buzzing with a thousand thoughts. _Why did Baekhyun mind it so much? It was just a thoughtless remark. Does Chanyeol's opinion perhaps... matters a lot to Baekhyun?_

After a couple hours of TV-watching, Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun had started to doze off, his head suddenly nodding forward at times or lolling to the sides, and this sight was strangely comforting and endearing to Chanyeol. Then Chanyeol subtly shifted closer to Baekhyun, just in time for the latter to lay his head down on his shoulder. And Chanyeol had to bite down hard on his bottom lip in order to prevent himself from gushing. He stayed still as a statue, and this was the _stillest_ Chanyeol has ever been, because he gets bored easily and Chanyeol suspects he might be suffering from a mild case of ADHD. But right now, for the sake of Baekhyun, staying still was no longer a problem. 

 _For the first half an hour, that is._  

Chanyeol's shoulders started aching because of how tensed he had became, and his slight flinching caused Baekhyun to wake up from his slumber.

"I'm so sorry." Chanyeol apologized hurriedly and Baekhyun shook his head with a sleepy smile, before stretching his body. 

"It's okay. I'm sorry for falling asleep on you, your muscles must be aching now." Baekhyun chuckled.

"No no! I didn't even realise you were sleeping on me." _What kind of a dumb answer was that? Now Baekhyun's gonna wonder if I'm made of wood or he's made of paper. Yeol you dumbass._  "I mean, I was pretty engrossed in the show." 

"Ohh I see. I'll get going--"

Before Chanyeol knew what he was doing, the words were already spilling out of his mouth. 

"Do you want to stay the night?"

Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol in surprise, and the latter looked down shyly. 

"I mean, it's pretty late already, and you seem really tired so I just thought that maybe you wanted to sleep over or something because by the time you reach home it would already be like..." Chanyeol's voice trailed off because Baekhyun was looking at him with _that_ look again -- the look of amusement and pure fondness, _if Chanyeol wasn't being delusional, that is._

Chanyeol spoke up again when Baekhyun was still staring at him with a smile on his face, without saying anything. "So... do you want to stay the night?"

Baekhyun finally broke out of his daze, blinking his eyes several times before answering Chanyeol.

"Yes, yes I would love to." 

 

\---

 

Chanyeol settled himself down on the couch after telling Baekhyun to take his bed.

"There's no way I'm letting you sleep on the couch in your _own_ house. _I_ will take the couch."

Baekhyun folded his arms as he peered down at Chanyeol.

"I'm totally fine, it's just for a night."

"Get up Chanyeol." 

"I already said it's fine--"

"I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that you're sleeping on the couch because of me." 

"Me neither." 

Chanyeol folded his arms stubbornly as he looked up at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun looked back at him contemplatively. 

"Well, there is _one_ way." 

"What?"

"Follow me." Baekhyun waggled his finger and Chanyeol got up and obediently trailed behind him like a lost puppy. 

Baekhyun stopped and turned around to look at Chanyeol when they were at the foot of his bed. 

"We sleep together, on the bed." 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the short chapter and how long it took because school has started and ughhhh so yeah, i'll try to be back with the next one as soon as i can xx


	7. orange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol thinks that orange lives matter too.

"Move, I'm gay." 

"Then what am I, straight?"

"I wanna sleep on the right side." Baekhyun whined as he tugged on Chanyeol's sleeves, and the latter groaned.

"What's the difference?" Chanyeol grumbled but rolled over to the left nonetheless. 

"I prefer the right side of the bed." Baekhyun gave a triumphant beam and wiggled under covers next to Chanyeol.

Even though the lights have already been turned off, there was still some light coming in from the window, so Chanyeol could still make out what Baekhyun was doing, and Chanyeol was thankful for the darkness because he bets that his face was looking hella' constipated right now. He was nervous as heck, and he was trying his best to not let it show.

Chanyeol could literally hear his heartbeat in his ears, being so close to Baekhyun, so close that their arms were pressed against each others', and at times Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's hand brushing against his thigh. Continuously inhaling Baekhyun's scent was also not helping with Chanyeol's erratic pulse.

_Chanyeol was not okay._

He has never felt so tense laying in his own bed, afraid that he would accidentally elbow Baekhyun or something. Chanyeol laid still as a rock for a few minutes and just when he'd thought that Baekhyun has finally fallen asleep--

"This is a bed, not a coffin, Chanyeol. Why you so stiff?" 

"What--" Chanyeol was totally caught off-guard. "This is how I sleep ok."

"It's quite a squeeze so I wouldn't blame you if you bumped into me or something, just relax and go to sleep."

Chanyeol could sense that Baekhyun was looking at him now, with his head turned sideways. 

"I'm relaxed. I swear." 

Baekhyun let out a hearty laugh at this. 

"Oh really." 

"Really." Chanyeol briefly wondered if Baekhyun could also hear each boom of his thundering heartbeat. _Nah it's impossible. Or is it?_

Then Chanyeol literally felt as if his heart had stopped beating when he felt an arm being thrown across his tummy. Baekhyun was now sleeping on his side, with his face slightly pressing against Chanyeol's bicep. 

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax." Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's soft breaths against his arm as he spoke, and his fingers were rubbing small circles on Chanyeol's tummy.

_This was making Chanyeol anything but relaxed, not that he minded it though._

"Oh." 

Chanyeol calmed down after a while, concentrating on the steady rhythm of Baekhyun's breathing, and the sensation of Baekhyun's fingers caressing his tummy, when sleep finally claimed him. 

 

\---

 

"Chanyeol-ah, wakey wakey."

_Whose sweet voice is that? Am I dreaming?_

"Chanyeol-ah." 

_It was a familiar voice, so gentle and soothing but I'm so tired._

Chanyeol let out a groan and covered his face with the blanket. He could feel fingers tugging on his arm. This dream felt so real-- wait a second, Baekhyun slept over. 

_Baekhyun slept over._

"Wake up or else I'm gonna kiss you." 

Chanyeol jolted awake at this and stared at the smaller male hovering above him. 

"What?"

"I said wake up or else I'm gonna piss on you! We're gonna be late!" Baekhyun bit his lips in frustration and continued shaking Chanyeol vigorously. 

"Alright alright. I'm up." Chanyeol forced himself to get out of bed.

 

\---

 

The reality programme with Baekhyun was almost coming to an end, with only a couple more episodes to go. And Chanyeol still hasn't made his move, he doesn't even have Baekhyun's number.

_Time was running out._

That night after filming, Baekhyun invited Chanyeol over to his apartment instead, to which the latter's eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, since I always crash at yours." Baekhyun shrugged with a lopsided grin. 

"Did you invite the other crew members?"

"Nope. Just you." 

Chanyeol felt his heartbeat skipping a beat at that, but he managed a smile anyway. _It was probably just a friendly invite. Between friends. Just two friends alone. In a friendly setting._

_Oh how Chanyeol hoped it meant something more._

"Wow I'm honoured! Let's pick up some snacks on the way home." Chanyeol said playfully, trying his best to hide how shy he felt. 

"Of course! Snacks are a must." 

The feeling of  _déjà vu_ hit Chanyeol like a wave the second the both of them set foot in the convenience store, memories of the first time they had actually properly got to know each other came flooding back to Chanyeol -- how he had been accused of wanting to blow Baekhyun's cover; how tiny yet intimidating Baekhyun had seemed when he demanded to be brought to Chanyeol's home; how Baekhyun had called him _Squidward_ for "stealing" his snack. 

Chanyeol felt himself going slightly teary-eyed thinking about all the memories, thinking about how all these are gonna come to an end on the day filming ends. 

"Chanyeol, are you okay?" Baekhyun's concerned tone interrupted his thoughts. 

"Yeah!" Chanyeol answered as enthusiastically as he could, while rubbing his eyes with lightning-quick fingers. "I'm awesome." 

After grabbing two dozen beers (to celebrate the start of the weekend, and to drown Chanyeol's sorrow about Baekhyun's impending departure) and of course not forgetting the snacks, the both of them made their way to Baekhyun's car. 

"We're here." 

"That's fast." Chanyeol surveyed the surroundings and realised that Baekhyun's residence was only about twenty minutes away from his own by bus. 

"Yeah I stay pretty close to your area." Baekhyun shrugged, but looked a little wary when Chanyeol whipped around to stare at him. "What?" 

"Then why do you always crash at my place?" Realising that he might have unintentionally hurt Baekhyun's feelings again, Chanyeol hurriedly added, "I mean, not that I mind, just curious." 

Baekhyun bit his lip and his gaze wandered everywhere but on Chanyeol.

"It's just nice to be with someone else." 

Chanyeol felt his heart aching at Baekhyun's sad confession, and how he was still trying to smile despite it. 

"It's just really hard to have friends, because I feel like everyone only gets close to me to make use of me." Baekhyun sounded like he was gonna cry or something, and Chanyeol has got to do something fast to lift the sombre atmosphere. 

"Hey! Am I not your friend?" Chanyeol pouted with an exaggerated huff while folding his arms.

"Of course you are! That was before you came along, Chanyeol." Baekhyun's smile has returned, the one that crinkled the corners of his eyes and nose, the one which Chanyeol loved the most. 

"Just give me a call whenever you need someone. I can even introduce my friends to you, although they're kinda annoying." Chanyeol added the last part as an afterthought. 

They ended up exchanging numbers and Chanyeol mentally gave himself a pat on the back. _Good job, Yeol!_

After polishing off three cans of beer each, the both of them were starting to get tipsy -- still sober enough to know what's going on, but drunk enough to be laughing at Baekhyun's coffee table. 

"Is this table made of coffee?" Chanyeol slurred and he felt Baekhyun's hand coming to rest on his thigh while he laughed. 

"No, it's for you to have your coffee here, silly." 

"What, so I can _only_ have coffee at this table?"

"No, you can have other stuff too!" 

"Can I have orange juice then?" 

"Of course!"

"Then why is it not called an 'orange juice table'?" 

Baekhyun's nose scrunched as he tried to think of an answer, but he ended up shrugging.

"This is not fair, orange lives matter too!" 

Baekhyun merely roared into laughter at this absurdity before playfully knuckling Chanyeol's head.

"Shut up about oranges already."  

Chanyeol looked down with a pout after being lectured by Baekhyun, but he looked up again a second later. He felt a surge of courage, thanks to the alcohol. _It was now or never._

"I like you, Baek." 

Baekhyun blinked a few times before breaking into a smile. 

"Are you drunk?" 

"Just because I feel that orange lives matter doesn't mean that-- ok that sounded dumb. But no, I'm not that drunk. I mean it. I like you. A lot." Chanyeol held his breath as he stared at Baekhyun, awaiting his response. 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" 

"Three! God damn it. I told you I'm not that drunk." 

"Okay, I believe you." Baekhyun nodded with a smirk.

"What, is that it?!" Chanyeol's eyes widened in surprise and frustration. "I just _confessed_ to you and you just--"

Baekhyun effectively shut Chanyeol up with his lips. 

"Now that's more like it." Chanyeol muttered through kisses.

Baekhyun crawled onto Chanyeol's lap because it was more comfortable for the both of them that way, and straddled him. The kiss got progressively hotter when Baekhyun thrusted his hips against Chanyeol's, eliciting a groan from the younger. 

Something had awoken inside Chanyeol then, and he stopped holding himself back. He kissed Baekhyun boldly, passionately, hungrily, while his hands that were initially resting on Baekhyun's waist, wandered to his ass to knead it.

Baekhyun's hands weren't idle either, they started undoing the buttons of Chanyeol's shirt before sliding it off his shoulders. 

"Bed?" Baekhyun whispered.

"Bed." 

 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be smut in the next chapter (FINALLY IKR), a heads-up for y'all thirsties out there xx


	8. sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun likes things slow, and Chanyeol can't stop whining about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's topping because I'm bored of Chanyeol topping all the damn time xx

The bed seemed so far away, really. 

Before they even reached, Chanyeol was already pressing Baekhyun against the wall, hiking one of his legs up to wrap it around his waist. 

" _Holy_." Baekhyun panted, he sounded as if he'd just ran four blocks or something. "Park Chanyeol. I didn't know you can be so..."

"So what?" Chanyeol murmured against Baekhyun's nape and he revelled in the way the older shivered under him. 

"So-- _ahh_! Damn it, let me talk will ya?" Baekhyun looked so wrecked, and Chanyeol hadn't even touched him yet. He let out a low chuckle and stopped nibbling on Baekhyun's skin for a moment. 

"Alright. Go on." 

"You're just always so... innocent-looking? And kind and just so soft like a puppy."

Chanyeol barely held on for a minute before his lips were wandering across the expanse of Baekhyun's neck again. 

"So what? You didn't expect me to be _so_ sexy?" Chanyeol smirked against Baekhyun's jaw before gently tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. 

"Impatient was what I was thinking, actually."

" _You_ make me impatient, Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol said and swiftly led the shorter towards the bedroom. The both of them stumbled when Baekhyun's legs knocked against the bed frame, and he pulled Chanyeol down with him as he collapsed onto the king-sized bed, lips not separating even once. 

"Your bed's pretty huge for such a small being like you," Chanyeol chuckled as his lips trailed down Baekhyun's neck, and he whined when the elder's shirt got in the way of his kissing. "Hey no fair, you got rid of my shirt." 

" _Patience_ , Yeol." 

Baekhyun pulled away from Chanyeol with a smirk before flipping the both of them over, so he was the one on top now. Baekhyun then positioned his knees on either sides of Chanyeol's waist and peered down at him with a teasing smile. 

"Shirt. Off. Now," Chanyeol was still eyeing that article of clothing in distaste while tugging onto the hem. He should probably stop letting on how impatient he felt because he was sure as heck that Baekhyun was doing it on purpose, if the mischievous glint in his eyes was anything to go by. And they were both still wearing their jeans, for fuck's sake.

Baekhyun's fingers curled around the hem of his shirt before painstakingly-slowly lifting it up higher. Chanyeol's gaze remained fixated on the toned, pale skin underneath which slowly came into view, and he felt his lips going dry. Baekhyun finally threw the shirt onto the floor once he got it over his head and he stared down at Chanyeol with a smirk.

"Oh I want to remember this face of yours forever."

Baekhyun punctuated his sentence by leaning forward to place a kiss on Chanyeol's lips, and the latter fumbled to get his jeans off, only to have his hands gently peeled away by dainty fingers. 

"Let me do it," Baekhyun whispered close to Chanyeol's ear while intentionally exhaling softly, causing him to feel goosebumps on places of his body where he didn't know could have goosebumps. 

"But you're such a sloth--" 

A finger was pushed against Chanyeol's lips.

"Don't ruin it. It'll be worth it, I promise." 

Chanyeol pouted but nodded along obediently. _Anything for Baekhyun._

Baekhyun started kissing down Chanyeol's neck to his chest, and then his tubby tummy, then he suddenly got up.

"What--"

Chanyeol frowned at the abrupt loss of touch but his eyes widened when he saw Baekhyun unbuckling his belt. _Finally._

Baekhyun removed his belt in one swift move (fortunately), before turning around to face his back to Chanyeol and slowly pulled his jeans down, while playfully wiggling his ass. 

" _Fuck Baekhyun,_ " Chanyeol groaned, and he wanted so badly to touch himself but he wasn't going to. Because Baekhyun had told him not to and he was a good boy. 

Then to Chanyeol's (extremely huge) disappointment, Baekhyun left his boxers on, before crawling back atop Chanyeol. 

"Your turn." 

Chanyeol closed his eyes when he felt fingers undoing the zipper of his jeans, and he was glad that he hadn't bother putting on a belt or else it would probably take another ten years for Baekhyun to get him naked. 

Baekhyun shimmied Chanyeol's jeans off pretty quickly, much to his relief. Then he kneeled between Chanyeol's thighs and began kissing up the expanse of it. Baekhyun stopped when his lips arrived at Chanyeol's crotch and he tugged the elastic band of the boxers down with two fingers, exposing Chanyeol's cock in all its veiny and naked glory. 

"See? This," Baekhyun smirked as he thumbed Chanyeol's painfully hard and erect member, which has the tip already covered in precum. "Is what the teasing is for." 

Chanyeol could only moan in response as Baekhyun continued fingering him.

" _Please._ " 

"Please what?"

"Please just fuck me, or let me fuck you. _Please,_ " Chanyeol was literally half-begging and half-whining by now, his voice sounded broken even to his own ears. 

"Alright, since you're so adorable," Baekhyun chuckled and peeled his own boxers off, and it took all of Chanyeol's willpower to not cum on the spot. Baekhyun's erection looked pretty much like his own, only much hotter. 

"I'll do the fucking," Baekhyun pushed a finger into Chanyeol without warning, and the latter let out a cry of surprise. Baekhyun then inserted a second finger, pushing it knuckle-deep, and started scissoring Chanyeol open. When Baekhyun started curling his fingers, Chanyeol held his wrist. 

"Stop. I'm gonna come if you keep it up." 

Seeing that Chanyeol was ready (more than ready, actually), Baekhyun lined his member to Chanyeol's entrance before pushing in. 

" _Ahh fuck,_ " Chanyeol cried out in an unusually high pitch, for such a baritone voice like his. If he wasn't so desperate to orgasm, Chanyeol would probably cringe at his voice. 

"You feel," Baekhyun paused to let out a moan. "Amazing." 

"Likewise," Chanyeol felt full to the brim, and he has only one goal in mind. "Move. _Baekhyun please._ " 

Baekhyun started thrusting, slowly at first, as though he was afraid of hurting Chanyeol. Then he gradually quickened his pace and thrusted even more violently into Chanyeol. 

"I'm close..."

"Come for me, Chanyeol." 

And _boi_ did Chanyeol come, violently blowing his load all over Baekhyun's chest and stomach. Chanyeol could feel that Baekhyun was close as well, his thrust were beginning to turn sloppy and he was being extremely vocal. It felt somewhat surreal when Baekhyun finally came inside of him, feeling the warmth of it before it cooled while flowing down his ass. 

Baekhyun collapsed onto his chest when he came down from his high, breathing heavily. 

"You're right, it's worth it," Chanyeol said after Baekhyun's breathing had stabilised after a while.

"Told you so." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do check out my other stories too :P


	9. all the way from japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanyeol's frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i've finally updated again after ten thousand years and it's pretty short but i'm just tryna finish what i started xx

Baekhyun's behaviour was pretty much the same as always (although they've already did the _very amazing_ do), except this time there was the occasional flirty smile which he throws Chanyeol when he was sure that no one was watching, or the way he lightly brushes their fingers together whenever they pass by each other. 

Chanyeol though, Chanyeol felt like he was in _a whole new world, a new fantastic point of view._

Today, everyone just seemed much nicer to him, much more pleasant to work with. Some of them even noticed how good in a mood Chanyeol was in.  But he should really try and calm himself down though, because every little thing that Baekhyun does leaves Chanyeol all flushed and giggly, which affects his camera work. 

"Cut!" _Oh shit._

"Chanyeol! Your shot's shaky! Is this your first day on the job? It's the third time already, what's wrong with you today?" 

"I..." Chanyeol started but he totally forgot he was supposed to finish his sentence when his gaze landed on Baekhyun, whose lips were curved into a mischievous smirk. 

"Just don't let it happen again. Alright from the top!" 

Chanyeol got a few dirty looks being thrown his way and he just smiled sheepishly in response. Nothing could dampen his mood, especially with the way Baekhyun was smiling at him. 

\---

Chanyeol couldn't decide if today's segment was a blessing or a curse. 

Today they had to film Baekhyun getting ready for his showcase, which means it includes Baekhyun practising his dancing, _which_ means Chanyeol has to maintain a steady shot without vibrating from both excitement and arousal, which _also_ means it was extremely hard work.

And Baekhyun wasn't making it any easier. He looked so, _so_ seductive when he was dancing, with the way his eyes became half-closed while biting his bottom lip. 

Chanyeol was feeling pretty frustrated right now, with each thrust of Baekhyun's hips, with each slow roll of his body, and with the amount of times he stroked his inner thighs. How did _this_ even get permission to be broadcasted? _This_ should only be meant for Chanyeol, and Chanyeol _only_.

Baekhyun was finally done with his practising and Chanyeol had only just realised how harsh his breathing had become. Baekhyun then laid down on the floor to catch his breath, and Chanyeol's eyes glued to the way Baekhyun's chest was heaving up and down with each breath he took. Then Baekhyun suddenly opened his eyes and they just stared at each other until--

"Cut! Okay everyone take ten!" 

Baekhyun got up at once and stood in front of Chanyeol, his gaze instinctively dropping downwards before looking back up at Chanyeol's eyes. He was wearing a dangerous little smile, and Chanyeol shivered slightly. 

"Well, someone's pretty distracted today," Baekhyun grinned with his entire face, causing his eyes and nose to crinkle. 

"And whose fault is that?"

"I don't know. Tell me," Baekhyun a.k.a _The Fucking Tease_ leaned in closer and looked up at Chanyeol through his lashes. 

"Byun you fucker," Chanyeol clenched his fists in an attempt to retain what little self-control he has left. 

"And a good one at that, aren't I?" 

"Stop it," Chanyeol threw his head back with a groan, but his request went ignored and instead Baekhyun looked downwards again.

"Is _that_  what's making you so frustrated?"

Chanyeol felt his cheeks burned as he looked down as well. 

"Is it that obvious."

"I bet it can be seen _all_ the way from Japan," Baekhyun smirked and Chanyeol couldn't resist letting out a chuckle at that ridiculous remark, but stopped when he noticed Baekhyun's expression. Baekhyun wasn't smiling anymore, gaze suddenly turning intense, lustful even. And with that, he dragged Chanyeol to his dressing room.

Chanyeol was slammed against the door the second it was shut (and locked), while Baekhyun kissed him hungrily. It was really nice and all, but Chanyeol wasn't really trying to get fired for conducting sexual activities during work. 

"Are you crazy? I'm not even supposed to be in here," It was difficult to get the words out with Baekhyun's lips on his but he finally did.

"This is _my_ room. I can bring anyone I want in here," Baekhyun muttered against Chanyeol's lips before relocating to his earlobe to tug lightly on it. "I can _do_ anyone I want in here."

"Don't you mean 'do anything'--"

"I know what I said."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might add an epilogue xx


End file.
